The Big Day
by Zeebes46
Summary: Sequel to "The Parent Trap Wedding Plans". This is what happens at Nick and Liz's 2n'd Wedding. Please R/R and give suggestions!!!
1. "Where is he!?!"

The Big Day  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath. It was finally her day. She'd been waiting for 12 years, and it was finally here. She was getting ready; fixing up her hair, putting on her gown (that she had designed), while the photographer was taking some last minute shots of her and the bridesmaids. Hallie, Annie, and her sister, Joely, were helping her get ready and giving her last minute pep talks which she wasn't really listening to since her mind was so focused on Nick. She wondered if his mind was the same.  
  
It was. In fact he was dreaming about her.....literally. Nick's bachelor party was the night before, so he had gotten to bed late. He was so tired that he forgot to set his alarm clock (which Liz told him to do). Man, was Liz going to beat him up for this.  
  
At 11:20 a.m. Liz, Hallie, Annie, and Joely finished getting ready went to the elevator and proceeded to the stairs which led to the "chapel". They greeted some of the guests and then went to a room beside it where they met the rest of the bridesmaids. Nick was supposedly in the room on the other side of the "chapel".  
  
Ten minutes after Liz had arrived at the bridal room, there was a knock on the door. It was Nick's best friend and best man, John.  
  
"Hey!" Said Elizabeth, very excited.  
  
"Hey.......uh..." he said very worried looking.  
  
Liz's smile disappeared, "What's wrong?"  
  
"uh....well..."  
  
"John, this is my wedding day, I'd really appreciate it if you'd just tell me!!!!!"  
  
"Okay....okay..." he stopped. Then he whispered, "Do you have any idea where Nick is?"  
  
Liz panicked. He was supposed to meet John at the Groom's room. "No," She said very shaky, "Where could he have gone?"  
  
"No clue. He was really looking forward to this, I know he didn't ditch."  
  
"Well then, where is he?"  
  
Just that moment, Nick rolled over in bed. Apparently to far considering he fell completely off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. He got up and checked the clock. 11:30 a.m.! He was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago (arriving twenty minutes before Liz).  
  
"Uh....oh...I'm a dead man...." He whispered. He quickly took out his tux (which Liz also designed) and jumped in the shower, hoping he wouldn't be late.  
  
"John, we have thirty minutes. Get all the groomsmen. Look everywhere for him."  
  
"Sure thing Liz. I'll send someone to tell you when we find him."  
  
"Great, Thanks John."  
  
"Oh.....and you look great today.....Nick's gonna love it....." he said, running off.  
  
"Thanks.....wait John!"  
  
"Yo..."he said running back.  
  
"Could you tell him that I really love him and that I hope he's okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. But I think he already knows that...." He smiled.  
  
Liz smiled back. She looked reassured now. John and Nick were really close. They grew up next door to each  
  
other and were co-MVPs for their baseball team. Nick was the pitcher, John was the catcher. They were inseparable. They were like brothers. He was probably the only person who cared about Nick just as much as Liz did. If John couldn't find him nobody could. 


	2. Looking for Chief

Nick rushed out of the shower and raced to get his tux on. He was tying his tie when John knocked on the door.  
  
"Nick are you in there! Dude, you're getting married in like twenty minutes!" He sounded frantic. Nick answered the door.  
  
John looked furious. "Do you have any idea what we've all been through! We thought something might have happened to you! Liz is frantic! She-"  
  
"Please, don't tell me she was crying....." Nick looked kind of upset.  
  
"No.....at least not while I was there."  
  
Nick really looked disappointed in himself.  
  
"You should have seen that look on her face. She wanted me to tell you that she really loves you and that she hopes you're okay."  
  
Forget about the tie and just bring your jacket. We'll worry about it in the Groom's room."  
  
Nick agreed and they walked out the bedroom door. Once they got out of the elevator, they ran down the stairs and to the Groom's room. Once he got in, a burst of relief fell on the face of every man in that room.  
  
"Nick, where have you been?"  
  
"Dude..."  
  
"I'll tell you later guys. I have to get married now."  
  
"Yeah!!!" They all yelled.  
  
"Greg," Nick said to one of his groomsmen, "tell Liz that I'm okay, and I'm sorry for being late.....and that I really really love her."  
  
"On my way, Chief!" He said, jogging to the bridal room. 


End file.
